After All
by Apostrophee
Summary: Mungkin terlalu cepat bagi Yaku untuk bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan si kucing siberia itu. [Lev/Yaku]
**After All**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

 _Dibuat sebagai hiburan semata_

.

.

.

Kalau boleh memilih, Haiba Lev lebih senang ketika disuruh melompat-lompat di depan net sampai kebas lututnya. Setidaknya keringat yang dihasilkannya ketika melakukan _spike_ kelihatan lebih keren ketimbang saat ia dipaksa untuk menekuk lutut seharian demi melatih skill _receive-_ nya. Lagipula tugasnya sebagai (calon) _Ace,_ kan tidak meluluk menerima bola. Ah, omong-omong, biarpun masih isu suatu saat nanti Lev yang kelewat ngotot itu juga akan mendapat titel _ace_ Nekoma yang sungguhan.

Haiba Lev biasanya cepat puas ketika latihan, dan kadang bisa jadi sebaliknya. Terbukti dengan tujuh kali berturut-turut memelesetkan kesempatan _spike_ yang sudah sangat indahnya diumpankan oleh Kozume Kenma. Baru tujuh kali, dan gagal. Anehnya junior yang satu itu justru meringis bahagia, kontras dengan aura Kenma yang semakin abu-abu setelah melancarkan _toss_ _-_ nya. Walau begitu, anggota klub lain cuma bisa menatap kasihan dua rekan mereka, yang mana hanya membuat latihan kombi tersebut tidak mengalami kemajuan sama sekali.

Sebenarnya murid berdarah Rusia itu hanya menikmati permainannya yang bersifat _slow-built_. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu kalau pukulannya masih sama kolotnya. Toh, mungkin saja kelak dia bisa diandalkan. Pelatih melihat bahwa cakar Lev hanya belum terasah sempurna.

"Lev, sekarang giliranmu dengan Yaku-san." Kenma menggumam. Meski tidak meneteskan keringat barang satu bulir, tapi wajahnya terlihat kelelahan.

Mendengar nama itu Lev langsung memasang postur terbaiknya, sikap santainya tadi lenyap total. Ada raut cemas yang begitu kelihatan. Ia mengintip ke belakang sepersekian senti sambil berdoa bahwa yang bersangkutan tidak mendengar ucapan super lembut milik Kenma.

"Kenma-san! Aku tau kemampuan _spike_ -ku sudah lebih mendingan, tapi kita bisa mencoba latihan lain, bukan? B-blok! Aku akan ajak Kuroo-san, nanti―"

"Pfftt! Mendingan sejak kapan!" Taketora asal celetuk dari seberang ruangan, mengamati lutut sang junior yang gemetaran hebat. Jelas sekali horor.

"Lev, aku … lelah."

"A-aku akan menahan semua bola dari Kuroo-san!" Lev membanting pita suara, nyaris menjerit. Segelintir orang yang ada di gym menoleh bersamaan. Tak terkecuali Kuroo yang sejak tadi memiringkan alis tanpa alasan.

"Bwahahahahah! Ide bagus!" Taketora tertawa keras seraya menahan perutnya yang seakan mau jatuh.

Senyum terlebar milik Lev mekar kembali secara spontan. Yaku Morisuke berkedip tiga kali berurutan saat tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan itu. Sedangkan Kuroo Tetsurou meringis sakral.

"Hoo~ boleh juga, sini kemarikan kucing liar itu," Kuroo menyambung dengan intonasi menjebak.

"Menerima … maksudmu _menerima_ itu?"

Suara Yaku terdengar begitu pelan karena diskriminasi jarak. Lev memutar lehernya sedikit hingga ia bisa memandangi orang yang barusan mengoreksi kalimatnya. Kemudian ia mulai berpikir, _apa tadi aku salah bicara?_ Karena ekspresi Yaku sama seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja melihat bayinya setelah proses persalinan. Ah, lihat, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca.

"Anu … Yaku-san, bukan ... tapi…."

" _Saa_ , Yaku. Lihat Lev ini sudah tidak sabar untuk latihan _recieve_ denganmu!"

Baiklah.

Tentu saja memilih Kuroo sebagai alasan untuk bolos adalah pilihan yang salah. Lagipula mana sanggup ia menyakiti hati ibunda Nekoma?

.

.

.

Dua jam untuk latihan bersama Yaku, dan lima menit untuk latihan bersama Kenma. Lev menebak-nebak kalau takdirnya tidak bisa lebih curang dari ini.

Serius, Lev sama sekali tidak merasa diuntungkan saat dihadapkan dengan pemaksaan semacam ini. Yaku Morisuke bukannya tidak pernah absen menggalakinya, tapi entah kenapa semakin hari timbre sang senior semakin tebal dan menggelegar. Belum lagi satu teriakan dari oktaf tertinggi setiap Lev salah memposisikan tungkainya yang kelewat panjang. Padahal selama ini pun ia tak pernah melakukan instruksi Yang Mulia Yaku dengan benar.

Gymnasium selepas senja mulai lengang. Orang-orang mulai memenuhi loker, atau langsung pulang. Kuroo bahkan meninggalkan gedung setelah melecutkan servis tiga kali secara tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Yaku-san, aku lelah berjongkok terus-terusan," racau Lev. Dan ia benar-benar berhenti menggunakan kakinya untuk saat itu. Lev berbaring dengan satu telapak tangan yang menempel di dahinya. Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi Inuoka yang rela melemparkan bola untuk mereka, ia memilih untuk istirahat selepas mungkin.

"Itu karena selama ini posisimu salah," Yaku tidak serta merta mewadahi keluhan juniornya. Ia menenteng dua tangannnya di pinggang sambil berdecak sama lelahnya dengan Lev. "Susah juga mau membenarkan bentuk tangan dan kakimu yang terlalu lentur."

"Bukan begitu! Kakinya Yaku-san yang terlalu pendek jadi mudah ditekuk."

Ada sekiranya lima buah bola yang secara bergantian memijat perut dan dada Lev dengan sangat tidak sopan. Ditambah satu geraman 'Leeev' yang panjang dan menakutkan. Tapi Lev hanya tertawa bagai tanpa kapok.

"Yaku-san tidak lelah memangnya lari-lari lalu tiduran kesana-sini?"

"Oi, bukan tiduran! Itu _diving_!"

"Kenapa, sih. Kurasa dengan kemampuan _receive_ yang seperti ini sudah cukup untuk bekalku menjadi seorang _ace_." Hanya selang beberapa detik bola voli menukik tajam ke kepalanya. "Aw!"

Yaku merengut kecut, meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Lev lantaran punggung sang senior yang menjulang di hadapannya. " _Ace ace ace. Ace_ saja yang kau ingat!"

"Tentu saja! Karena _ace_ yang paling banyak mencetak skor, kan?" Satu lemparan lainnya mengenai tepat di antara perpotongan tulang hidung dan dahinya. Lev mengaduh putus-putus saat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Oke, jadi kali ini tidak ada tendangan betis, tapi _spike_ amatir ala tuan libero.

Yaku tidak tahu mau sampai berapa kali harus mengingatkan bocah yang satu ini. Lev memang tidak pernah luput diperhatikannya sejak pertama bergabung dengan klub voli. Bukan berarti ia lebih spesial, hanya saja Yaku terbiasa untuk mengamati bagaimana sikap teman-temannya selama latihan maupun pertandingan. Lev tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain, kalau mau dikata aneh, bahkan Kenma dirasanya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada pemuda semampai itu.

Taketora rupanya juga sering kerepotan ketika dihadapkan dengan Lev. Lelaki yang menarik, tapi sifat jujurnya yang natural itu kadang menjebloskan setiap orang untuk menepuk dahi.

Sebenarnya, mendengar kata ' _ace_ ' dari bibir Lev sungguh membuat Yaku muak kalau sampai diucapkan lebih dari lima puluh kali dalam sehari.

"Dengar ya, seberapa pun hebatnya seorang _ace_ ―"

"―tidak akan berguna tanpa lima pemain lainnya," Lev melanjutkan, pelan.

Diam yang mengisi setelahnya terasa sangat pas.

Setelah tidak lebih dari satu menit, Lev masih berbaring di tempatnya. Yaku ingin sekali memecah hening tapi justru ia jadi tak nyaman, apa mungkin lemparannya tadi membuat sang _kouhai_ semakin waras?

"Yaku-san?"

Alis Yaku semakin merendah dan hampir menjabat satu sama lain. "Ya?"

"Bisa tiupkan mataku?" Tanpa panjang pikir, Yaku mendekat, menjatuhkan lutut di sebelah tubuh Lev. Setelah tangan pucat Lev terangkat, Yaku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan rasa tak karuan. Ah, matanya meradang akibat perkenaan bolanya tadi. Karena itu ia langsung meniupnya dengan hati-hati. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya melebarkan kulit di sekitar mata Lev yang besar.

"Semakin buruk atau baikan?" tanyanya. Lev membuat gestur tutup-buka pada kelopak matanya.

"... masih sama."

"Lev, aku yakin kau memang minta ditendang."

Lev menyodorkan dua jari di depan wajahnya persis, menjadi indikasi supaya tangan Yaku mengacak pelan rambut silvernya.

"Oh,omong-omong kau tau tidak? Aku bangga sekali dengan perkembanganmu," dilihat darimana pun, nada yang dilontarkan Yaku lebih mirip seperti sebuah ejekan. "Yah, biarpun _receive_ -mu masih payah, ternyata daya ingatmu boleh juga, ya."

Lev mendengus kaku. Ia membuat jaraknya dengan Yaku terkikis dengan posisinya yang duduk. "Yap! Aku bisa mengingat semua tentang voli!" _yang diajarkan oleh Yaku-san._

"Oh ya?"

"Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan _ace!_ "

"He _,_ mau jadi _ace_ saja tidak tahu apa itu _diving_."

"Eh! Kalau itu memang aku belum tau, Yaku-san."

"Makanya telingamu dipasang baik-baik, punyamu itu ketinggian!"

"Pantas aku tidak dengar, jadi telingaku dan bibir Yaku-san itu jauh juga ya bedanya." Tanda kemerahan yang menempel di dahi Lev oleh Yaku ditekannya dengan pelan tapi cukup membuat lelaki itu terpental mundur walau sedikit.

"Tapi Yaku-san, tau tidak? Selama ini meskipun warna bajumu beda sendiri, aku masih kesusahan mencarimu di lapangan saking mungilnya!" Lev entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya telah melanggar batas normanya.

Diantara rentetan kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengar Yaku dari seorang Haiba Lev adalah tentang tinggi badan yang selama ini menjadi topik tabu baginya. Lev yang mungkin sengaja tuli untuk aturan tidak tertulis yang satu itu sama sekali tak acuh.

Lalu untuk kali itu agaknya Yaku bingung kudu merespon seperti apa. Suara kepalan tangannya tentu saja tidak akan kentara. Bibirnya terangkat manis melahirkan sudut untuk sebuah senyuman.

Ada ejekan yang disampaikan secara eksplisit, tapi ia tahu maksud implisitnya adalah―

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

.

.

.

Selain tinggi badan, Haiba Lev juga dianugerahi kelebihan untuk membuat Yaku Morisuke salah tingkah.

 **fin**

.


End file.
